Light of Harmony
by Phantom Rover Adrian
Summary: Here is my newest story starring the cast of my little pony: Friendship is magic. Celestia's childhood friend, Prince Glaciem, must battle enemies in and out of his mind to see the true power of what love and friendship can really do.
1. Prolougue Part I

_**My Little Pony: Friendship is magic**_

The light of Harmony

Prologue (Part I)

(Millennia before the show timeline)

The blue and white mustang stood there admiring the jewel that embellished his collar; a dark blue harness adorned with snowflakes being carried by the wind; He valued the Jewel not for its worth but for what it represented to him, what it represented for the newly founded kingdom of Equestria. The Mustang was a tall one, his name was Winter tempest, his body was nearly as white as the snow with just a tint of blue; his blue eyes fixing themselves on the horizon now a blazing orange sunset surrounded by a night sky; facing the ghost of father time, his blue, light blue and white mane and tail billowing in the wind with the snowflakes moving across both of the mane and tail as if in a blizzard.

Next to him stood three mares, Autumn wind an orange and yellow mare with yellow eyes, mane and tail, with Brightly colored leaves flowing in her mane and tail Her yellow harness carrying two orange leaves being carried by the wind. Spring breeze an Emerald mare with a light green mane and tail that had pink and yellow flower petals flowing through them, her light green harness adorned with pink flowers. Lastly was Summer Gust, a yellow mare with a light blue mane and tail with raindrops flowing through her mane and tail, her light blue harness adorned with dark blue ocean waves.

Before them stood the spirit of Father time, an elderly grey pony with a stopwatch cutie mark. With a smile he looks at his guardians who had defended the jewel of the seasons. "_You all have done well my friends_…" he says in a congratulatory tone of voice. "_Because of your efforts Discord and War flame have been thwarted for now_" The elderly pony says with great optimism. "_For now_?" Spring breeze asked confused and a bit disappointed "_We gave them a defeat of a lifetime…just how will they survive what we did to them_." She knew she had the right to be frustrated at hearing that the Dragonoquis's will return for the gems, after all it wasn't easy to defeat the spirits of War and Chaos.

The battle for the jewels was a clear and decisive victory for the guardians, uniting as one and sending War flame and Discord down a shaft with a united electrical attack was quite a sight to see . Before that battle was their first battle as a unified team, they didn't fare to well due to the fact they didn't see themselves as a team; rather just individuals that where chosen by some old pony to guard some shiny stone that promised to bring the struggling to provide for itself Equestria life. But now that they won and their jobs were complete, they finally understood what it meant to be a team but more they finally thought of each other has siblings, as friends.

"_As justifiable as your concerns are my friends_…"Father time began "_Chaos and war unfortunately will never be fully eradicated until all of Pony Kind are united as one_." Summer gust, showing no signs of satisfaction asks "_Then what of the jewel? It's been busted into four pieces_!" Father time's face showed little shock, he almost looked pleased upon hearing this news. "Then those two actually helped me in a sense." Father time said with a grin. "_Why's that_?" Asked Autumn wind curiously. "_Because_…" Father time began "_Had the Jewel remained in one piece the seasons were going to be in chaos, I tried to think of a way to separate them, but I thought a jewel would be a little more stronger than that_…" He concluded. "_But moreover_…_you have saved the Equestria from certain doom, though the jewels have been separated into four different sections; you have brought order to the seasons. Your task has been accomplished; you now must take these jewels and watch over the seasons they bring, keep them with you, guard them well…"_ with that Father time disappears into a white fog.

The alicorns start down the path to the nearest town of fillydelphia, to head to the four corners of Equestria to guard their stones, to usher in the new seasons that will give life to Equestria; and hopefully start Families. Winter Gale looked up into the sky into the stars wondering on the future…


	2. Prolougue Part II

My Little Pony: Friendship is magic

The Light of Harmony

Prologue (Part II)

(650 years before the show's timeline)

The moonlight shined its soft glow on the rolling hills of Equosia. The young blue and white colt sitting in the field of yellow flowers loved the moonlight as he stared into the night sky. The night was his favorite time of the day; the way the black sky went dark blue while the moon shone its light. He also loved the way the night felt, he preferred cold over heat ever since he was small. Once, when he told his mother how he felt about winter, she told him he was just like his Ancestor in every way. The Nights were the only time of day when he could get peace and quiet, especially during the turbulent times. He never did like it when morning light shone. To him the morning brought fear; his mom Queen Abelia, and his Dad King Vectus would worry themselves sick over some pony named Avarice and his master Discord.

The colt gazed towards the North Star with quiet envy. "_One day…I'll be just like you tempest; you weren't scared of nothing. No pony ever told you what to do_!" The colt said to himself determined, his childish voice nearly being drowned out by the sounds of the crickets playing their songs. "_Talking to the stars again Glaciem_?" A female voice said from behind as Glaciem turned around suddenly. A Beautiful white mare with a sun yellow mane and tail that billowed in the wind, she wore a golden harness with an Orange jewel right in the middle; her bright yellow eyes fixed on her son. The Mother Queen looked at her son amused with an eyebrow raised "_Your quite the tough stallion aren't you? Let's get you inside and into bed. You do have school in the morning_." A slightly disappointed look came over Glaciem's face as he said solemnly "okay mom…"

So Glaciem and his mother Amelia re-enter the palace. When Glaciem was snug and warm in his bed, his mom gave him a kiss goodnight, as his father entered the room. Glaciem's father was a tall stallion; his dark blue coat would have blended into the evening sky, his lavender eyes fixed on Glaciem. To Glaciem his father King Vectus was just as great as his ancestor Winter Tempest; always being the pillar of Honor and Integrity to Glaciem, he always treated his subjects right. Vectus had an Aura of strength and Valor that Glaciem hoped he would one day have. "_Goodnight mom, dad._" Glaciem says wearily "_Goodnight Kiddo_…" says King Vectus warmly. As the doors close, Glaciem gazed out into the night sky and he couldn't help but feel something bad was about to happen; but he finally managed to close his eyes and fall asleep. As the King and Queen walk toward their bed chambers, Amelia notices a worried look on her husband's face. Abelia knew what was bothering Vectus "_Don't worry about the Corporate pony Alliance dear, we have nearly all of Equosia on our side I doubt they would have the guts to carry out their threats_." She says as she nuzzles his neck. Vectus smiled a bit knowing his queen had his back, but it did little to alleviate his concern for his son's and his wife's safety should things spiral downhill. "_well_…" Abelia said as she tried to lighten Vectus' worries "_We did receive an offer from the royals in Canterlot asking if there's anything they can do_…"

The king father looked up. He knew Avarice may declare war on his kingdom for he believed well that power and greed go hand in hand. He should have seen it coming; Discord was the spirit of Chaos making trouble for any pony especially the royals. Vectus and Abelia knew why Discord was cobbling together a rebellion. Discord had his eye on the throne of Equestria and he wanted to overthrow the Equosian royals so they wouldn't retaliate and return the land to the Royals control. "_Well we know that the Equestrian's economy can't survive an all-out war since they had their national vault robbed topped with that drought their getting over. So, maybe they can watch Glaciem until the war is under control_."

The fresh Equosian air blew across discord's face gently from atop his castle tower, but discord just blew off the wind while he smoldered in his impatient anticipation. "_Everything is so orderly around here, it's so boring! What this land needs is a good dose of chaos; and Dr. Discord would be happy to make a house call_" Discord said in frustration. "_Is that where your apprentice and I come in_?" a voice from behind him asks sarcastically. Discord turns around and sees his brother war flame, a black draconoquis with flames spewing from the back of his neck, chin and eyebrows.

"_Oh War Flame_…" Discord said in a chuckle "_You must learn to have a sense of humor_." War Flame was less than impressed with his brother's view on life. All his life War Flame never cared for fun or laughter, just hatred for all of pony kind. War flame never new why he didn't like the ponies; perhaps it was that they were too happy, or maybe all his life he was called a freak, or he was told he never belonged. But, whatever the reason, his rage and want for destruction made him the first spirit of war for all of Equestria and Equosia.

"_Brother one day your love of making a nuisance of yourself will be your own undoing. Even if you do, if it means I have to hear your nonsense twenty-four hours a day you won't become king of Equestria very long_!" War flame never understood his brother. He always considered discord's playful view of chaos as obnoxious. Discord's destruction was sloppy, a total disregard for the dark art of destruction. War flame always believed that destruction must have three points to make; hard, fast, and right where it hurts. Discord did his chaos fast, to that point War flame would agree. War Flame took his time when it came to unleashing panic, so he wasn't really that fast, nor was his view on what was important to his opponent all that well sometimes, but when he wanted it to be War Flame could hit hard, very hard.

"Is that so brother?" Discord began "Then brother you can count on…" Before he could finish a loud crack of a wooden door could be heard. "_Master discord_…" said a medium brown male pony with a dark brown mane and tail. "_Ah Avarice, my faithful pupil , what have you to report_?" Discord asked. "_Master, our Cyber ponies have finally reported in. they have arrived at the castle of Cantoria_! _Do we engage the royals_?" Discord beamed with joy; he could finally begin his plan of domination. "_Yes! By all means begin the assault…let our war begin_!" Discord said with eagerness. Avarice bowed to Discord "_At once master_." Avarice raced down the stairs to alert the message dragons. "_Well war flame,_" Discord begin to brag "_today we meet our destiny_!" War flame raised an eyebrow and said with a hint of doubt in his voice as he walked down the stairs "_Very well then brother…We'll see how long it takes for this carriage wreck to backfire_."

As War flame continued down the stairs, Discord turned toward the east in the direction of the castle and said with a sneer "_And you can count on this brother, you will soon learn to respect my brand of chaos….destructive or not_."

"_Sire, my queen,wake up_!" Shouted one of the royal guards as he shook the king awake. Finally the king showed some signs of life as his eyes slowly opened. "_What is it corporal_?" The king asked getting over his weariness. "_Sire, the Rebellion is attacking our castle. Also the king and Queen of Equestria have gotten back to you on your request; they have agreed and wait for you at the border_." The king hearing this news was wide awake as was the queen who was already finishing getting dressed in a rain cloak. "_My dear_…"The king began to explain to his wife "_I must stay here to help the guards, please take Glaciem to Canterlot; I'll be fine I promise_."

She wanted to argue, but Queen Abelia realized that if she stayed behind to be by her husband's side they risked putting Glaciem in danger, something the royal parents would never do. She held back her tears and could barely speak anything as she looked in her husband's eyes and spoke as strongly as she could "_I know_." Vectus could clearly see the pain in Abelia's eyes and as much as he wanted to be with her every step of the way; it was his duty to stand his ground with the brave guards who were fighting the cyber-ponies outside. Vectus smiled reassuringly "_Don't worry I know you can make it, get our son to safety…make sure he has a future!" _Abelia nodded, barely able to contain herself as they hear their son's voice behind them "_Mom, Dad, what's going on_?" the royal parents looked their son in the eyes. Abelia looked Glaciem in the eyes as she said to him trying not to show any stress "_get your things Glaciem, you're going to live with Celestia and her parents for a while_."

"_You mean like a sleepover mom_?" asks Glaciem innocently. She nods and answered with a fake smile "_Only longer_…" she says as the smile disappears. Glaciem now realized that sense of darkness he felt before he fell asleep was now coming to be. He rushed to his room and grabbed anything he could find, including a picture of his parents as well as a giant purple jewel he found when he ran off to the mines of Morgania during a field trip with his school. But Glaciem didn't have the time to reminisce about that day. Glaciem rushed toward the castle's front door where his mother was waiting for him.

Vectus looked at his son as if it where his last, because for all he knew it might very well be. "Now son…"Vectus began to say to Glaciem "I want you to follow your mother, do what she says…and also, never look back. We will see each other again." He says as the two embraced each other for a minute. The doors opened up to reveal a cloudy lavender sky nearly buried out by the pounding of the relentless rain. As the doors opened, Glaciem could see nothing but pouring rain. Glaciem was confused for a second "Why are we running mom?" he asks attentively. "Because my son, someone is threatening us at our front gates. Your father and I must take you to Equestria where it is safe!" Glaciem turned his head to look over the castle where the Pegasus guards shot to the other side of the walls and back up again, yelling and seeing each magic blast reflect itself off the clouds above. "Open the gates!" King Vectus ordered as he, Abelia, and Glaciem raced towards the now opened front gates. As they rushed through the gates and headed east toward the Equestrian border, Glaciem noticed three unicorn shaped silhouettes.

The silhouettes slowly came out of the shadows. They were three dull grey metallic ponies. Where their eyes were supposed to be was just a big black oval with a constantly flowing red line across vertically with a red aura coming from their horns. "Cyber ponies…" Vectus growled as the cyber ponies charged toward him. Suddenly the lead cyber-pony shoots something from his horn that soared skyward and exploded in a colorful ball. "It's an alerted the other cyber ponies to our presence! Abelia, get him across the border, it's just five miles from here!" Abelia nods and in a strangely calm voice demanded to her son "Come Glaciem!"

The sadness soon overwhelmed Glaciem as he looked back to see his father struggling against the three cyber ponies; but he remembered his father's words and turned back around to join his mother as they fled the battlefield…


End file.
